


Psych 101

by netweight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issues. Birthdays. Or maybe the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psych 101

He enrolls in Psych 101 for the extra credits and because there's no way he's sitting on a couch out of his own volition. Pointless when you can't be honest about ninety percent of your life.

It's all generics, historical context and behaviorism and he tunes most of it out, nothing of help at all until, one day, the assistant starts on imprinting and primary caregivers.

"The blueprint for all our relationships throughout life." There's a soft smile on her face. She has two kids.

Six months, she says. At six months you bind yourself to another human being.

He comes home that day to find Jessica sitting on the floor surrounded by computer parts. She gestures at the pieces, dismay on her face, "I think he's dying, Sam."

She picks up the motherboard and stares at it dejectedly. Lovingly.

"Maybe you'll get a new one for your birthday," he says finally.

She lifts her head, flashes him a brilliant smile. "You think?"

He gets her a Dell and cake. "You get extra points for the cake."

"How can you eat more?" he asks after the third slice.

"Aww, what's the matter, Sam? Afraid I’ll get fat?" She scoops a chunk of the frosting with a finger and comes at him. "You'd stop loving me if I'd get fat, Sam Winchester?"

And then he's holding her arms at length, "C'mon, Sam, open up!" and they're laughing and he ends up with frosting at the corner of his mouth and a lapful of happy girlfriend, licking it away.

"Don't worry, baby, it'll all end up in my boobs."

"Classy, Jess." He holds her close, touches his nose to hers. "I'd still love you anyway," he says, murmured breath.

"Yeah, I know." Her hands tie behind his neck. "Extra points for the boobs though, no?"

He huffs a laugh, "Yeah."

Her eyes crinkle when she smiles. "Admit it, you don't even know how you ended up with such a gorgeous piece of-" he kisses her before she can finish.

Later, he'll spend half an hour staring at Dean's number on the LCD screen of his cell.

He doesn't call again that year.


End file.
